Currently, when the content of a webpage is browsed on a mobile terminal, since there are many unnecessary elements on the original webpage in a webpage server while the display screen of the mobile terminal is relatively small, problems including an unpleasant layout and complicated display may exist in this case during display on the mobile terminal if the original webpage is not processed particularly, thus greatly affecting user experience.
At present, forum display may be customized for various forums by many mobile phone browsers, such as QQ browser, Miren browser and UC browser. In other words, forum modes are customized. Existing forum modes are mainly implemented by the following two methods: 1. implemented with servers of browser manufacturers themselves; 2. implemented on local browser clients.
A forum mode implemented on a server of a browser manufacturer has some disadvantages. Firstly, browser operation and the server will depend on each other and data transmitted and received by a browser will inevitably pass through a device of the browser manufacturer, which is unacceptable for those who pay attention to privacy and security. Secondly, if the server of the browser manufacturer crashes due to some special reasons, the forum mode will become invalid. Finally, conversion of forum modes on servers of some browser manufacturers is not approved by some forums. Thus the Internet Protocol (IP) addresses of browsers of the manufacturers will be blacklisted, which may finally cause a failure of a user in accessing a forum mode.
In addition, some problems may be also caused by implementing a forum mode on a local browser client with an existing method. For example, Miren browser implements a forum mode on a local browser client and the following disadvantages may exist during implementation of the present Miren browser: firstly, there is not a set of general frameworks to support page transition of similar forum modes and it needs to continue to use hard codes as well if a reading mode or a novel mode needs to be added in the future, which is not good for future extension and maintenance. Secondly, a forum page will be opened very slowly because forum mode conversion is performed after layout and rendering of a system kernel are finished and a callback is dispatched, thus inevitably affecting the speed of opening the webpage to further influence user experience.
Additionally, popular websites including novel websites, news websites and forums are generally featured with many texts, thus websites of these types will divide these texts into many pages in many cases to take the performance of mobile phones into account and save webpage traffic. However, there is a drawback of such a method, that is, a user needs to click on a link including “next page” or “next chapter” on a screen during each page switching, and the user further needs to wait for a new page to open after clicking.
There have been some mobile phone browsers (e.g. QQ browser and UC browser) that support reading modes at present. A reading mode is able to turn those profound and plain texts including novels, news and forums etc. from a thick book into a piece of light and thin paper, and all can be read in a page to truly make electronic reading a users' favorite. In operation, such a change makes browsing more convenient, thus improving reading speed. However, all these mobile phone browsers implement functions of the reading modes by modifying browser source codes directly and adding implementation logic of the reading modes to the browsers, which nevertheless has many disadvantages:
firstly, development difficulty: compiling and re-linking are required during each modification of a small number of codes, and functions of other modules may be also affected incautiously; secondly, modification difficulty: when a user feeds back a bug, a browser developer fixes the bug, but the user needs to install a browser of a new version to eliminate influence of the bug; however, a browser installation package is generally large, and frequent updating will not only consume mobile phone traffic of the user, but also make the user feel tedious and inconvenient and consume the time of the user; finally, updating difficulty: when a reading mode is extended and new demands and new functions of the reading mode are realized, it also needs the user to download an installation package of a whole browser and reinstall the browser so as to apply the update, which is also tedious and consumes traffic.
In addition, adapt-screen layout and zoom layout are generally applied to layout of a mobile phone browser. These two patterns have their advantages and disadvantages: adapt-screen layout, which does not need left and right drags and page zooming, is more applicable to browsing experience of a mobile phone, but will result in a disordered and bad-looking page layout sometimes; zoom layout can fully recover a page effect like a Personal Computer (PC) with a beautiful page and without chaos; however, a user needs to drag and zoom constantly, which reduces browsing experience of the user.
At present some mobile phone browsers have begun supporting extensions to enhance browsing experience of users. For example, the browsing experience of a user may be enhanced on a mobile phone browser by a forum mode, a micro-blog reading mode, etc. While extensions of mobile phone browsers can provide more and better experience, browsers need to provide more and better open interfaces. The structure of a page Document Object Model (DOM) is changed by an extension through JS to implement re-layout of a page so that the page is more beautiful. For example, an unnecessary advertisement node is screened and a necessary element is extracted from a forum page to form a forum mode applicable to mobile phone browsing etc. Although these extensions can make page layout more beautiful by modifying a DOM tree, a problem is encountered, that is, a layout mode of a browser cannot be changed. In that case, when a mobile phone browser is in a zoom mode, although a page can be modified into a page applicable to adapt-screen reading of the mobile phone browser by an extension, good user experience cannot be provided because the mobile phone browser is always in zoom layout. Therefore, it is expected to provide an interface capable of changing the present browser layout modes for extensions of mobile phone browsers to implement better user experience.